


Lets Make a Deal

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, face frottage, porn sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wants to see James in a pair of knickers, and once he sees him he wants to do a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Make a Deal

"I don't like these." 

"Come out, Jamie. Let me see." 

There was a long, heavy silence from behind the bathroom door and James finally said, "Why don't I come out starkers? You always like that." 

"Wasn't part of the deal," Teddy replied as he stretched out on the bed putting his hands behind his head and resting them there. 

"The deal can go fuck itself," James grumbled, his voice hardly above a muffle. 

"I heard that," Teddy said back in a sing-song voice. 

"You were meant to," James said mocking the sing-song. 

Teddy closed his eyes and took a long slow breath. If James felt backed into a corner it was best not to push him, it only made him more resolved. 

Teddy swung his legs off the bed and scrubbed his face as he walked to the bathroom. He really wasn't in the mood to comfort, persuade, and cajole but his desire to see James in a pair of knickers was far stronger. 

Teddy leaned against the door frame and said, as kindly as he could, "What's the matter?" 

The door suddenly opened a crack catching Teddy unawares causing him to stumble a bit. 

"They're too small," James said peeking his head through the crack. 

"Too small?" Teddy said incredulously as he straightened up. "Let me see." 

The door swung open all the way and there stood James in all his glory, save for a pathetic scrap of white lace that was failing miserably to encompass all of James. His bullocks bulged out of either side, he didn't even have an erection yet and his cock was already straining the fabric to the bursting point. 

"They're really uncomfortable." James did a little shimmy and tried to tuck his balls back in but they only forced the fabric all to one side making James try to adjust again. 

"Stop playing with your balls," Teddy said clearing his throat explosively and surprised how turned on he was simply by James adjusting himself. 

"You like that, do you?" There was a glint in James's eyes as he slowly adjusted himself again but this time biting his lower lip and letting out a soft moan. 

"Huh." Teddy shrugged mildly. "You're bigger than I remembered when I bought them." 

James froze and looked mildly outraged. "Get your arse on the bed and I'll make sure you never forget how big it is." 

Teddy returned to his earlier position, reclined and hands behind his bed, but added a smirk. "What are you going to do?" he asked as James walked towards him.

James stood on his knees on the bed, his cock growing harder within the confines of the lace at a rate Teddy appreciated. He straddled Teddy and slowly crawled over him and said, "I was thinking about sitting on your face. Make you taste my cock through the lace."

Teddy looked into James's eyes and nodded repeatedly. Yes, that was a fine idea. James's slowly lowered himself to Teddy's face, pressing his restrained balls to his mouth. 

"Oh fuck," Teddy groaned as he felt the rough lace with his tongue then ran the tip of his nose up the back of James's cock. "I can smell you through them." 

"It's only a bit of lace," James said holding the head board and slowly rolling his hips. 

"I know, but –" Teddy started but lost himself in running his tongue up the back of James's cock to where the head of it was exposed above the waistband. He played with the tip with his tongue, a low moan escaping from James. "God, this is –" Teddy tried again but was lost at the feel of the fabric against this lips and James's silken cock under it. 

"No wonder you were so eager to make this deal. Look at you," James said looking down at Teddy with a smirk. "You love my cock like this." 

Teddy had turned his head to mouthing James's cock from each corner of his mouth instead of top to bottom. He couldn't taste or feel enough. He wanted James to shove his cock down his throat but he also didn't want him to stop rubbing off on his face. "Quiet, Jamie," Teddy said as he reached for the back of the knickers. He pulled the waistband so the lace not only tightened on James's cock but rubbed his arse. 

"Fuck!" James cried out thrusting faster. 

"That's right," Teddy said sucking James' cock with an open mouth the best he could. "Don't be shy...fuck my face hard." Teddy twisted a finger in the fabric, increasing the tension and James cried out again. Teddy could see the muscles in his arms jumping as he gripped the headboard. 

James moved fast and hard. Cock and bollocks all over Teddy's lips, tongue, chin, cheeks. Thrusting again and again. "Yeah, like that," Teddy encouraged him on resting one hand on his hip while he traced a finger on James's entrance. He wanted to roll James over and fuck him hard. His cock was aching and hard. He'd wait though, he wanted to see more of James like this. 

"Harder," Teddy said, "faster." 

James's thrust became erratic and then his entire body stiffened. He came long and hard on Teddy's face, head thrown back roaring with pleasure as his cock pulsed against the knickers and Teddy's mouth. 

Teddy loved the feel of James come on his face, the sweaty lace, his hot cock. God, he needed to...

He moved his hand to his dick but James, still panting, shoved it away. Crawling backwards down Teddy's body he gave him a devilish smirk and slowly licked his lips. 

"Jamie...I..." Teddy said trying to stop him. 

"Your turn."

"This is going to embarrassingly short for me," Teddy admitted. 

"That's all right," James said taking Teddy's cock in hand positioning it in front of his mouth. Teddy twisted his hands in the sheets almost coming undone at the feel of James's hand. "If it's short we can sort out another deal." 

Before Teddy could reply James was swallowing him and Teddy was arching off the bed as he came down James's throat.


End file.
